Anna (Wii Sports)
To see the Mii from Wii Sports Club, see Anna (Wii Sports Club). Anna is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Anna is a PRO in Tennis and she plays with Ashley or Ai. Her skill level is 1000. She has a low Baseball skill level, and her team consists of her, Marco, James, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin and Fumiko. Anna's skill is 430. She plays in the Baseball teams of Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru and Daisuke. She is the first Pro in Boxing, with a skill of 1000. Wii Sports Resort Anna is the Boss of Stage 9 in Swordplay Showdown, and she is the vice champion. Her level is 1481+. In Basketball, she is the vice beginner with a team with Miguel and Takashi. Her level is only 26+. In Cycling, she is the Champion, coming in 1st place out of 98, in almost every race. In Table Tennis, she is good, at level 686+. Wii Party In Wii Party, Anna is a Standard Mii. Trivia * In Swordplay, Anna is the 2nd best, but in Basketball, she is the 2nd worst. * Her Japanese name is An'na. * Anna often appears as a baby in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies. * You can earn her badge by making 100 edits on Wii Party articles. * Anna is the only female CPU Mii on Miguel's Basketball team. This makes her the worst female in this sport. * Her name means grace. * Anna may be related to Abe due to their similar looks and they're both Standard CPU Miis. Gallery AnnaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Anna, as seen in the portrait 19- Anna's Team.jpg|Anna's Baseball Team Anna Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Anna in Swordplay Duel AnnaSwordplay.png|Anna as the level 9 Boss in Swordplay Showdown Anna harp.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (15).png|Anna in Boxing 20180210_073547.jpg|Anna and her teammates Miguel and Takashi in Basketball 2018-03-13 (25).png|Anna in Baseball 2018-03-28 (46).png|Anna doubling up with Ashley in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-05 (1).png|Anna in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_0164.jpg|Anna about to play a Table Tennis match Badge-5-5.png|Anna's badge 1531954624442687982380.jpg Siobhán vs. Anna.jpg Anna badge1.png 1532090189065836146015.jpg|Another photo of Anna as the boss of Castle IMG_0534.JPG|Anna playing Basketball at High Noon IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Anna with Martin as a babysitter. IMG_0687.JPG|Anna swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (72).png|Anna in Cycling 2018-08-26 (24).png|Anna doubling up with Ai in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-08-27 (30).png|Anna pitching in Baseball IMG_0803.JPG|Anna swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (20).png|Anna carrying pizza on her bike in Cycling 2018-09-15 (35).png Anna participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (15).png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan particpating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Anna, Tomoko, and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Anna participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Shohei participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Anna, and Hiroshi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Chopper Hoppers in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Anna participating in Pop-Up Bandits in Wii Party.png Anna participating in Fruit Focus in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Friendly Face-Off in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Hammer Heads in Wii Party.png Anna participating in Flag Footrace in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(158).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(159).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(160).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(161).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(162).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(163).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(164).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(165).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(166).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(167).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(168).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(169).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(170).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. 2- Standard.jpg 2018-11-03 (49).png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rachel, Anna, Sarah, Lucia, and Rainer featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (3).png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Vincenzo and Anna participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Pro class beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Cry Babies babies Category:4 Letters Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Cyan Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Champions Category:Vice Beginner Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Teenagers Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults